


Nowhere Musings

by Tis_I_Eggman



Series: Fallout Related Stuff [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Amata isn’t here she’s just mentioned, Butch Thinks For Once, Just the boys chilling in the middle of nowhere, M/M, Nolan’s southern accent says hi here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_I_Eggman/pseuds/Tis_I_Eggman
Summary: Butch thinks on a couple of things as he walks.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Male Lone Wanderer
Series: Fallout Related Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840954
Kudos: 22





	Nowhere Musings

Butch sighed and stretched his arms out. They had been walking for the past two days or so, trying to make it back home to Megaton so they could sit down and relax for once.

Home.

It was weird to think of a shack in the pile of others shacks in the great open as home, opposed to the vault he had been born and raised in. It was like being born again from a metal womb, into a very dangerous destroyed world where the walls and the false lights wouldn’t protect him anymore.

Butch eyed Nolan’s back, and the way that he kept his hand close to his holster as he walked. The other had good aim and trigger finger, a result of a childhood using a BB gun down in the reactor levels. 

Butch had laughed so hard that he was crying when he found out where his switchblade spring had finally gone after all these years. He couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Nolan for that, but that was probably due to the alcohol they had in their system then any self reflection Butch may have done. Or at least that’s what he tells himself. It was a stupid switchblade that got taken away the moment the overseer caught wind of it, although the missing spring made it practically useless.

Stubborn dick. Butch could see where Amata gets it from.

He mentally smacked himself. He shouldn’t think like that, not while he’s buddy-buddy with Nolan. For once in their lives, Butch now had to watch his tongue with the other man. Nolan made it clear he wasn’t taking any shit from anyone, and that included Butch. So talking bad about his old best friend would probably fall in the group of ‘shit he can’t say around Nolan but shit you can hint at maybe’. 

“-Butch?”

The world came back to him at once when he heard Nolan calling his name. He had stopped and turned to look over at him, a brow raised in concern and his nose doing that stupid thing when he gets antsy. 

“Yeah?” Butch replied. “Something wrong?”

Nolan shook his head. “Nah, just got worried when I didn’t hear you complainin’ for more than five minutes.” He grinned.

Ass.

Butch shoved at Nolan’s shoulder in only a tad bit annoyance. “Shut up, some of us need to think on occasion.”

“Oh, is that what you call it?” Nolan dodged Butch’s attempt at a cuff over the head with a toothy smile. “Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasin’ you. You win.”

“Damn straight,” Butch replied, gaining a laugh from the other. 

Sure, he was out of the vault. Truth be told, he’d rather be stuck in there than here but...

Nolan was enough reason to stay out here.


End file.
